Takano Hifumi
Takano Hifumi is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''series, and was the mentor of Tanashi Takemitsu. He is the discoverer of the Hinamizawa Syndrome and first researcher to do a full study on the disease. Character summary Takano Hifumi is a powerfully built older man who wears circular glasses, has short, gray hair and a mustache. Hifumi was a doctor during WWII who discovered the existence of the Hinamizawa syndrome when soldiers from Hinamizawa would become psychotic and die. He researched long after after the end of the war, hoping to have it recognized by "Tokyo"; however, his research was ridiculed and the existence of the disease was questioned. Hifumi had dedicated his entire life to his research to the point where he did not even talk to his family and even lived in a separate house than them. When Tanashi Miyoko's parents died, her father recommended that she stay with him. During the WWII, Hifumi met his closest friend, Koizumi. He taught him his studies on the Hinamizawa Syndrome, then he helped him in his search. He helped Miyo when Hifumi died with giving her contacts and a place to work. This was not properly arranged, and Hifumi only came into contact with Miyoko when he received a call from her while she attempted to escape the war orphanage. Hifumi Takano came just in time to adopt her, and from then on she lived with him. For a while, Miyoko called him "my dad's old teacher" or "professor (sensei)" , but soon he became kind of grandfather to her. Hifumi taught her many things, including some basic medicine, the history of Hinamizawa, and the study of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. He was very devoted to his research, even if it meant endangering his life by exposing himself to the strange diesase. He modeled his devotion after Noguchi Hideyo, a Japanese scientist who died of sickness in North Africa after he tested himself with his own vaccine for yellow fever. Hifumi tried to go public with his studies, but was denied by the Scientific Community. Eventually Hifumi started to suffer from psychological despair and dementia, and decided to take his life by jumping off the roof top of the hospital where he was admitted at, so to avoid suffering from any further effects. He left behind a letter instructing (the now named) Takano Miyo to raise him up on a pedestal and to become a god. Takano's Report of the Hinamizawa Syndrome Dr. Takano discovered the syndrome about 20 years before the main story. Hifumi wrote a report on Hinamizawa village, and the local disease he named the "Hinamizawa Syndrome". Dr. Takano's seemingly far-fetched theory states that there are many types of parasites in the world that can take control of their host, even if the host is human. It would mean that parasites could control our thoughts. If our thoughts would be controlled by this parasite, it would be like the plague: This means, in turn, would that our thoughts themselves become an incurable contagious disease. Errors in Takano's Report In Dr. Takano's report about the Hinamizawa Syndrome, he explained that it is an incurable and irreversible disease. He also explained that anyone who enters the village is infected by the disease. However, his report was not quite right. Keiichi was able to bring Rena back to a non-violent state successfully in ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen, despite her being in the final stages of L5. It was revealed later that Rena was in a position of L5 back to return to L2. Irie Kyōsuke also invented the prototype of the vaccine, which was later the basis of the C-120. C-120 can suppress the terminal symptoms of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Images 431px-Hifumi Manga.png|Hifumi's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi Young hifumi.png|Young Hifumi's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi hifumitakanominagoroshi.png|Hifumi's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama 710px-Rei2_06.jpg|A portrait of Hifumi in the anime adaptation of Saikoroshi-hen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Elderly